Snowflake
by HimeKami Mirrorvoice
Summary: kisah Sakura yang mendapat sebuah bingkisan spesial dari Syaoran. Well, Hime yang kerja disini, dibantu Luna tentunya, ok,jangan lupa RnR ya? Review sangat diharapkan


**Snowflakes**

**HimeKami**

Hime: Hime come back!  
Luna: Luna disini  
Hime:ini fic buatan Hime yang Hime buat dalam waktu semalam, karena takut ide lenyap, makannya begitu dapet ide langsung di buat  
Luna: ano ne, oujo-sama  
Hime: nani?  
Luna: ouji-sama dan Llu dimana?  
Hime: lihat! Mereka tidur  
Luna: ara…  
Hime: lakukan sesuatu yuk!  
Luna: apa?  
Hime: *berbisik* ppsstt..ppsst  
Luna: serius,oujo-sama?!  
Hime: iya -w-  
Luna: tapi sebelumnya, baca disclaimer nya dulu, oujo-sama  
Hime: kamu aja yang baca, aku mau siapkan 'senjata' nya  
Luna: geez, oujo-sama…

**Disclaimer :HimeKami*digebukin masa!***

**Disclaimer asli(?) :CLAMP**

**Warning :maybe OOC,Abal,Gaje, singkat, alur maksa, pergantian POV cepet banget**

**Cekidot!**

"Hai',moshi-moshi,ah…Syaoran-kun…"

Di sebuah rumah di Tokyo,tampak seorang gadis manis yang sedang memegang telepon,namanya Sakura Kinomoto

Tampak dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon

"ah,gomenasai Sakura aku lupa mengirimnya padamu…"kata suara disebrang yang diketahui namanya adalah Syaoran Li.

"ah,tidak apa-apa Syaoran-kun,lagipula apa sih paket special itu?"Tanya Sakura

"ng…rahasia…"sahut bocah lelaki disebrang

"sudah dulu ya,Sakura,nanti pasti akan kukirim"sambungnya

"hai' Syaoran-kun"kata Sakura sambil menutup telepon

**Syaoran-POV-**

'aku merasa tidak enak sekali padanya…'

'dia memang sudah berada jauh di Tokyo dan aku di Kyoto ,kota janjiku mengirimkan paket special padanya tidak pernah berhasil dikarenakan urusan sekolah dan urusan kerja sambilanku'

'apa ya yang Sakura pikirkan tentangku sekaarang?'batin Syaoran tak menentu

**Sakura-POV-**

Sementara itu di kota tokyo sahabat bocah lelaki itu sedang mengomel

'ah, kau begitu memaksakan diri untuk mengirimiku paket special itu?'

'lagi pula apa sih paket special itu?'

**Normal-POV-**

**The Next Day**

"hai'moshi-moshi,…ah,Syaora-_kun"

"Sakura-chan aku sudah mengirim paket itu…"jawab Syaoran buru-buru

"ah,benarkah?apa benar tidak merepotkanmu?"Tanya Syaoran

"tidak apa-apa kok"jawabnya

"baiklah kalau begitu,arigatou gosaimasu!"sahut gadis itu riang

"hm,sudah dulu ya…"kata Syaoran

"ung!"balas Sakura lalu mentup telepon

**~Time Skip/A Week Later~**

**Sakura-POV-**

'kenapa paket dari Syaoran belum sampai ya…'

'padahal sudah seminggu…'Kata Sakura sambil menutup kembali kotak suratnya

**-Normal POV-**

Sementara itu disudut lain kota Tokyo,seorang gadis berambut panjang violet sedang membuka kotak suratnya,dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disana,yaitu sebuat paket mungil.

Setelah dia membuka amplopnya ternyata isinya adalah sebuah jepit berbentuk kepingan salju,manis sekali…

"wow,apa ini manisnya…"

Dan gadis itu segera memakai jepit itu tanpa mengetahui ada surat yang tertinggal di dalam amplop

"hai'moshi-moshi,ah,Syaoran-kun,…"

"Sakura,bagaimana,apa paketnya sudah sampai?"Tanya Syaoran

"um…itu…ano…"Sakura takut kalau dia mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya surat itu belum sampai

"kenapa? kau tidak suka?"Tanya Syaoran buru-buru.

"tidak bukan begitu…suratnya…belum…sampai…"kata Sakura terbata-bata

"apa?belum sampai?"Tanya Syaoran histeris

"i…iya"

"bagaimana bisa?aku kan sudah mengirimnya 1 minggu yang lalu…"kata Syaoran

"ta…tapi apa alamatnya benar? Kemana kau mengirimnya?"Tanya Sakura cemas

"Kekkai_street nomer 169"sahut Syaoran

"aih! Syaoran! Kau salah alamat!"balas Sakura dengan terkejut

"apa?"jawab Syaoran tidak percaya

"iya,rumahku di Kekkai_street nomer 196"sahut Sakura

"aduh…gomenne,Sakura…"kata Syaoran pelan

"daijoubu Syaoran-kun,aku akan mencarinya"jawab Sakura

Sakura meluncur makin cepat menggunakan sepatu rodanya,sambil melihat nomer disetiap rumah yang dilewatinya

"175,173…"gumamnya

"ah! ini dia 169"teriaknya

"ng…Daidouji residential…"bacanya pelan lalu menekan bel.

"konnichiwa"sapanya

Dan tampaklah seorang gadis manis berambut panjang violet membukakan pintu

"ah,silahkan masuk"kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum

"um,tidak usah,terima kasih…"kata Sakura buru-buru

"aku hanya ingin bertanya apa ada surat yang datang kemari.?"Tanya Sakura

" ada banyak sekali surat yang datang kemari"jawab gadis itu

"ng, apa ada paket kecil juga?"Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu

"ah,iya! Pengirimnya dari Syaoran Li dan dia mengirimi jepit yang manis sekali"katanya

"ng…itu"Sakura mencoba menyela perkataannya

"dan…kurasa itu milikmu bukan?"tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah jepit berbentuk kepingan salju

"ah,aku,…ini…"Sakura tidak dapat berkata apa-apa

"Arigatou…"katanya akhirnya sambil memakai jepit itu.

Syukurlah, paket pemberian Syaoran-kun telah kudapatkan, 'aku harus menelepon Syaoran-kun nanti, untuk memberitahukan hal ini, dan bertanya kapan dia pulang' gumam Sakura sambil meluncur senang

The end or to be continue?

**Review Please  
^_^**


End file.
